Secret smiles and stolen glances
by PeevsyPadfoot
Summary: Their relationship was inconclusive, at least according to her. Where will it go? Is there anywhere for it to go? These thoughts plague her mind. And the question she keeps asking herself, is this all it will ever be? Just the memories of his smile- when it was real. Is this really all they're destined to be? Just a memory?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The first time**

**A/N. The idea for this story came to me one night just as I was falling asleep. So I've decided to start it and see how it goes. It's not exactly compliant with the books but then again none of the Dramione fan fictions are. **

**As you may have figured, I ship Dramione- hard. To all the Romione shippers, no hard feelings, it's just a difference of opinion. As always reviews are very welcome! Also if anyone detects any errors I would really appreciate it if you would point them out to me. I'll stop rambling now and let you read. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:** Everything recognisable belongs to J. K. Rowling. Only the plot is mine.

Secret smiles and stolen glances, that's how it's always been for us… and sometimes I fear that's how it will always stay. It started off like all petty adolescent romances do- with a fight… and in our case, a punch.

He was the forbidden fruit. The one everyone warns you stay away from and yet something just draws you in… be it their smile or even just that insufferable smirk (which is more common than an actual smile). For me it was both although my weakness for apologies is slightly to blame as well. You see, no matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to get him out of my system… it's been almost 5 years now, but it still feels like the very first day. There's still passion, there's still that burning fire, there's still the jelly legs sensation and for me there's still love.

You're probably wondering how it started out… people are usually curious about that. I don't blame them, we make a strange pair. It started at the end of 3rd year. I punched him that year, you could call it our 'defining moment', the moment that drew us together. It didn't happen directly after the punch of cause, no it happened long after that. After we helped free Sirius and Buckbeak. It happened once life got back to normal. It happened like this…

"I know it was you mudblood." Came a cold sneer from behind me.

"Oh really?" I ask turning to face him, "Why don't you prove it." I finish of with an equally cold sneer before turning around and walking back towards the castle.

"Did you honestly think I'd be dumb enough not to notice your bloody time turner?" this made me stop dead in my tracks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I reply coolly before continuing up.

"You know I'm rather surprised none of the teachers caught on… or those idiotic friends of yours." He said as he walked behind me.

"Like I said Malfoy. I. Don't. Know. What. You're. Talking. About. Now would you stop following me?"

"Please."

"What?" I asked, finally fed up, turning to face him.

"It's, would you stop following me please. You should be respecting your superiors Muddy." He replied.

"You have done nothing to warrant my respect. You disgust me Malfoy," I spat, "now, kindly get out of my way your royal highness before I break your nose… again." I finished before storming past him.

"That was a lucky shot." I heard him mummer, he probably didn't mean for me to hear that.

That was the first time. The first time an actual conversation occurred, the first time she smiled after a conversation with him… It was the conversation that marked the beginning of their story.

**Alright! So that's the end of the first chapter. Like I said at the top, please review I'd love to hear some thoughts, good or bad I can take it also I will try and have the next chapter up by Saturday, so bear with me for a while, I promise to make it worth your time!**


	2. Chapter 2

They didn't notice. How could they not have noticed? Hermione Granger sat on a windowsill in the owlery, overlooking the amazing landscape below, thinking.

It's been two days, surely they would have noticed some change? I mean I've only been their friend for almost 4 years now. How bloody blind where they? Although thinking about it, I don't really think it could have anything to do with their retinal functions- they were merely oblivious. Why would they take notice of me, I'm like their bloody sister.

"Oh this is just great." A voice rang out, interrupting her thoughts.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked, exasperation dripping from every word.

"Oh nothing, I was just casually taking a stroll to send an owl. Although I can't possibly do that now." He replied, she could tell he was building up to one of his insults- he had the look.

"And why is that Ferret Boy?" she asked, smirking at the name the boys had come up with.

"Well it's you Muddy! You've gotten your filthy germs all over this place. I suppose I'll have to get myself a new owl seeing as you've been touching mine for God knows how long." He replied.

"Oh does he belong to you? Gosh I had no idea." She said, an air of complete innocence to her voice.

"You're beginning to get on my nerves Granger."

"If only I cared Malfoy."

"I think you're taking that little facial adjustment to your head now Mudblood. Which reminds me- don't you have me to thank for that? After all it did do wonders for your face, you look almost human now. All that's left is that ghastly nest atop your head- I believe you call it hair?"

Finally getting fed up of Malfoy and his taunts, Hermione leaped off her perch on the windowsill and walked swiftly out of the owlery. All the while her only thoughts being- he noticed. Him. Draco freaken Malfoy. He noticed the change and yet they hadn't.

* * *

Finally, after 3 hours of torture. Yes it was torture! Torture in the form of a bloody hair potion- 2 bottles of bloody hair potion. But it was worth it I suppose, Hermione thought to herself, standing in front of the full length mirror Lavender and Parvity had bought specially for the occasion. The dress was beautiful. Her mother had sent it down, soft periwinkle blue. The layers of fabric overlapping each other created such a lovely effect, also adding some shape to her otherwise curvless body. Her shoes- now those were going to be a problem- silver peep toe pumps with about a 3 inch heel. Not very high- well compared to those monstrosities Lavender had worn. Still it was already proving to be an obstacle.

After taking a good 10 minutes to make sure she looked okay, Hermione began her descent towards the great hall. Vicktor said he would be meeting her there. Aah Vicktor, she really could not wait to see the looks on Harry and Ron's faces when they realise who she was going with- of cause they still probably think she hasn't got a date… bloody boys.

As she slowly made her way down the stairs something caught her attention. Looking up she saw none other than Draco Malfoy- Slytherin prince and pureblood extraordinaire- staring at her mouth agape. She watched him rake his eyes over her, once… and then a second time, which was when he recognised her, since his expression went from one of wonder to complete shock in a matter of seconds. Catching his eye, she shot him a smirk that could rival his own, before carrying on down the stairs.

Well if I can stun Draco Malfoy of all people to silence there might be hope yet, she thought to herself.

* * *

"Well, well. You clean up quite nicely, Muddy, I'm impressed." Came a soft drawl from behind Hermione.

"Acknowledging me in public now I see Malfoy, aren't you afraid someone might hear you paying me an actual compliment?" Hermione replied, turning around so that she faced the crowed. Malfoy stood behind her facing the opposite direction. To passers-by it wouldn't even occur that the pair were having a conversation of sorts.

"Come now Granger, do you honestly think I would risk that? I thought you brighter." Malfoy sneered.

Lightly scoffing Hermione replied, "Point taken," before beginning to walk off. A sudden tug on her wrist made her whip around in shock. Slowly her gaze went down to Malfoy's hand grasping her wrist. Quickly pulling her hand away before anyone noticed, she gave him a quizzical look.

"Keep an eye on Krum would you Granger- he's not all that he seems." Malfoy said in a low voice before turning around and briskly walking away, not even giving Hermione a chance to reply.

Well, that was quite an odd thing for Malfoy to be telling her, she thought as she made her way back to either her friends or Viktor- whoever came first.

* * *

The great hall had become too much for Draco to handle and so he didn't even bother staying for more than one song- which had upset Pansy to no end. Oh well, who cares she was quite the bore, not much going on upstairs, he thought as he strolled through the vast grounds. Tugging on his bowtie until it finally gave, Draco slumped down beneath an old oak and began to ponder.

Something big was going down, of that he was sure. But exactly what it was, he wasn't certain. Although he was almost positive it had to do with the dark lord, one clear indication of that was his father's behaviour. The man was terrified, paranoid and downright unbearable. This little tournament, as hard as it be for Draco to admit, was a blessing in disguise. Not having to go home was something he greatly looked forward to now more than ever.

The last letter he had received was… aggressive- to put it lightly. His father's moods had taken a turn for the worst. What troubled Draco more than that though was the fact that his mother was left alone to deal with it. Guilt, that's what he felt for staying behind like a coward. He shouldn't have to feel like this! He was a kid! He was meant to be enjoying the festivities not sitting alone worried about how his father was likely to hurt his mother! There was nothing he could do about it now, it was too late to go home, and he would just have to distract himself. Yes, he thought, a distraction is exactly what was in order.

No sooner had he thought it that soft sobs began coming from behind a nearby tree. Well that was not at all shocking, some poor bint probably got her heart broken- how sad. Might as well go see who it was since he was after all, out to find a distraction, maybe a nice snog in the shrubbery with some broken hearted Hufflepuff would be just the thing.

The sight behind the tree however was not at all what he had been expecting, that was definitely not a Hufflepuff- she was however very broken hearted looking.

"Jeez Muddy who peed in your pumpkin juice." He commented, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Oh for God's sake! Shove off Malfoy I am not in the mood for you or your bloody taunts!" she shouted at him. Well that was new, she always managed to stay clam during their little banters, something must have been really off. That was brilliant, this would turn out to be a better distraction than a meaningless snog after all!

"Oooh, was it Krum? Did he step on your toe? I did tell you to watch him remember?" He said to her with a smirk, sitting himself down a little way down from her.

"Please Malfoy I really am not in the mood, can you just this once leave me be?" she asked him, her voice resigned and tired, her eyes puffy and red, and yet she looked incredibly beautiful, Draco thought.

Yes he thought she was beautiful- even when she had those ridiculous teeth, even with her monstrous hair, he always found her to be refreshingly beautiful… and tonight she had made an effort, not that she needed to. But still, he found himself unable to look away.

"Stop staring, it's weird." She muttered to him.

"Oh don't flatter yourself Muddy, I was merely wondering how many hours it took you to appear somewhat normal," He said with a scoff, no need to let her know what he was really thinking, "besides- I was thought manners and one of those was to never leave a damsel when she is in distress."

"Wow how incredibly gentlemanly of you," she replied dryly, "however I am perfectly capable to take care of myself and so I stand by what I said, shove off."

Feisty, she was always feisty- it was one the things he really liked about the girl, she never backed down.

"Yes my nose can attest to that- but that doesn't mean I'm going to be moving anytime soon. After all, it was your pitiful sobs that disrupted my peace and so it's only fair that you humour me- what's got the mighty Gryffindor princess so down?" he asked moving ever so slightly closer to her.

After giving him a long look and with a final resigned sigh she said, "Well if you must know, Malfoy, its Ron- and before you say anything just know that the only reason I'm telling you this is because I know you probably don't give a shit and I just need to get it out." She finished in a rush.

"Well you're right about that I don't give a shit so go on… how has the bloody weasel scorned you? Do tell."

"He accused me of fraternizing with the enemy." She said rolling her eyes.

Draco couldn't take it, he irrupted into a fit of laughter, and soon she joined. Once the laughter died down they were both on their backs staring at the sky.

"You know Granger you're wasting your time." He told her plainly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Well, it's clear the weasel has no idea how you feel about him and quite frankly you could do better." He replied, not bothering to shift his position.

"I- but how… I didn't say anything about having feelings for Ronald, Malfoy!" she finished with a huff.

"Come now Granger it's written all over your face, you are smitten." He said with a quick glance and smirk in at her.

"So basically Krum is just a means to get his attention, am I right?" he asked when she didn't respond.

It was quite amusing to watch the multitude of emotions which crossed her face while she thought about what he said, first shock than embarrassment, anger, sadness and suddenly anger again, which was when she suddenly shot up and began walking away. Quickly getting up and going after her- it was easy to catch up since she was wearing some sort of crazy heel. And for the second time that night Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. After she stumbled a bit he helped stead her before quickly letting go.

"Malfoy, please, just let me go."

"Granger, I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I would appreciate it if you stayed. You don't even have to speak, just sit with me a while." He told her, it was dangerous, he knew that. But at that moment all he could think was, if she left him by himself the dark thoughts would take over and he couldn't handle that.

After staring at him for a while- probably trying to figure out what he was playing at, she finally gave a short nod and went to sit beneath their tree once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A prefect! She, Hermione Granger, was a prefect! Of course this wasn't really surprising, after all she was top of the year. Still though, the thought of it made her giddy. That was, until she remembered that it was OWL year and prefect duties would just get in the way of studying. Not to mention, Voldemort's return- that was bound to cause some matter of disturbance. But despite all of that, Hermione was determined to make her 5th year a good one. Keeping that thought in mind she walked, with her head held high, into the prefect's cabin… and that was where things started to go downhill.

Leaning casually against the window was none other than Draco Malfoy, his signature sneer perfectly in place.

"Aah, look who it is, Muddy and the Weasel… frankly I'm quite surprised, who in their right mind would make _you_ a prefect Weasel? Surely there must be a mistake, no?" Malfoy drawled, earning a laugh from Pansy Parkinson who had draped herself over him.

"Oh I'm guessing it was probably the same person who thought Pansy would make a good prefect- tell me Parkinson, do you even know what the word 'prefect' means?" Hermione retorted, holding Ron- his face had taken on the colour of his hair.

"You dare speak to me! You filthy Mudblood!" Pansy screeched, her tantrum however was cut short as the head boy and girl entered and began giving out rosters.

"Alright newbies," Angelina Johnson, the new head girl began, "as I'm sure you all know we're not allowed to pair you up with anyone from your own house for rounds, this is just the way things are and so don't bother trying to contest it. Each of you has been handed a roster, on there you'll find your partner as well as your patrol times. That's pretty much it for now, the next meeting will be tomorrow evening at 7 in the prefects common room, so yeah, see you all then." Finished Angelina, before she got up and headed out leaving the prefects to find their partners and begin patrols.

Looking down, Hermione groaned as she saw who her partner would be.

"Hey there Muddy, I see we'll be covering the last lot of compartments." A cold sneer came from behind her.

Turning around, Hermione plastered a brilliantly fake smile on her face before saying- rather sarcastically, "Oh wonderful." Pushing past Malfoy she made her way out of the compartment and headed towards their section knowing that he was right behind her.

It had become an unspoken rule between the two to never mention or make reference to their encounters in the past, ever since 3rd year. The only thing that ever gave away their occasional truces was the stolen glances they threw at each other when the other wasn't looking.

* * *

Hermione tried to let out a shriek as she was yanked into a tiny broom cupboard, the shriek, however, came out muffled as there was a hand which shot out to cover her mouth.

It was nearing Christmas break and Hermione was on her way back to the Gryffindor common room. Rounds had just ended and since she had been paired with Anthony Goldstein for that week, she was now headed back alone, the Ravenclaw tower being in the complete opposite direction.

She was almost at the common room when she heard the sound, it was a pair of footsteps, having been on high alert she knew exactly who's foots steps they were- Umbridge. That's when she was unceremoniously yanked into the nearest broom cupboard.

After much of a struggle she finally managed to get out of whoever's grasp it was that held her. Turning around with her wand, which she quickly drew, she had a sharp intake of breath. It was Draco Bloody Malfoy! Being in the broom cupboard meant she didn't have much place to move, there was barely 5 inches between her and Malfoy. Quickly shoving her wand away she looked up to glare at him.

"What the bloody hell Malfoy?" she whisper yelled.

"Will you be quite Granger!" he shouted back, in much the same way before moving to quickly cup his hand over her mouth again before she could reply.

She was about to push him off and give him a piece of her mind when she heard the footsteps coming closer. Automatically she froze while her hand went immediately to her wand which she clenched tightly. It seemed like forever that they stood that way, Malfoy with his one hand around her mouth while the other instinctively went around her waist when he first reached out, and Hermione with her one hand clutching onto her wand and the other which had somehow found its way to Malfoy's waist. It was like that, that the pair stood, in an awkward embrace, looking into each other's eyes in panic for what seemed like eternity.

When the footsteps were finally gone Malfoy slowly let his hand, which was blocking her mouth, drop while the other stayed in place around her waist.

"What the hell Granger? I thought you would know better than to get caught by the bitch after curfew!" he shouted at her, although still in a whisper.

"I happened to be on patrol Malfoy! So it wouldn't have bloody mattered!" she whisper yelled back. Neither of them shifting their positions.

"Bloody hell, that idiot didn't tell you did he?" he replied, his voice taking on an angry tone.

"Who Anthony? Tell me what?" She asked, clearly baffled.

"No not bloody Goldstein! The Weasel! He was there when Umbridge made that announcement- Weasel was supposed to let the 5th year prefects know! I should have known… incompetent fool." He answered, muttering the end bit so low she didn't even hear.

Finally noticing the position they were in, Hermione awkwardly took a step back and cleared her throat, she tried to hide the deep blush that was passing over her cheeks.

"What announcement Malfoy? I have no idea what you're talking about." She said to him, her tone normal after she cast a quick silencing spell at the door.

"Of course you don't know, bloody Weasel," he muttered darkly, "the bitch cancelled all patrols, she's only given the Slytherin's permission to continue."

Hermione let out a snort before saying, "What does she think we're going to rally the student body in their pyjamas?"

"Classy, Granger," he said with an eye roll, referring to her snort. "but yes, that's sort of it. Now will you just get back to your tower without getting caught?"

Slightly taken aback by his clear concern for her, Hermione quickly muttered her thanks to which he merely nodded, before she made haste towards the Gryffindor tower- making sure Umbridge was nowhere in sight first.

…

As she laid in bed that night she couldn't help but ponder over her encounter with Malfoy. She was used to all their odd moments of truce by now, but this was something new. He had never before expressed any concern for her before tonight. As she drifted off into sleep his face lingered in her mind, his voice ringing out the same words over and over 'be careful, Granger'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He looked different this year… she had noticed it from the moment she had caught a glimpse of him heading into Knockturn ally during the summer. The haunted look in his eyes- which she noticed during the prefects meeting on the train- however, is what confirmed her suspicions. Although she would never admit it to Harry, she was without a doubt, 100 percent convinced that Draco Malfoy was officially a death eater. It was his eyes that gave him away… they would normally seek her out on the platform. His eyes, always so cold, were the only thing that convinced her she didn't make up those previous encounters. They always held a certain light, his eyes where what convinced her that he wasn't at all like his father, that there was still hope for him. Except this year the light had vanished, he avoided her gaze throughout the meeting, but for a second when she walked in she looked into his eyes, and they were cold. No light, that hope she had previously saw –vanished.

A part of her couldn't help but be slightly disappointed. During the last year, on their occasional patrols together, he seemed almost normal. She remembered him even smiling once or twice, not that regular old smirk of his, but a genuine smile. Looking at the boy standing a little bit across from her, she couldn't help but notice the difference. He looked defeated, like he had aged 50 years in the span of 2 week. She couldn't come to any other conclusion- he had to have taken the mark over Christmas break. Although he was most likely forced. That thought made her heart clench unexpectedly for the boy she had deemed a friend.

Taking one last look at him before leaving the compartment, she made a decision, an intention- she would not let him become one of them. She would do everything in her power to save him.

* * *

He woke up in the hospital wing that much was certain. How he got there however- well he was still working on remembering that. As he tried sitting up he let out a terrible groan. An incredible pain had just shot up his abdomen. That's when it came back to him. The fight. Potter. The bathroom.

"It's best if you don't move, not yet anyway. The cuts are still pretty fresh." Came a soft voice from beside him.

"Granger, what are you doing here?" he asked when he noticed who it was.

"I came to check on you." She replied simply.

"Why would _you_ do that?" He asked with a sneer, which was pretty half hearted since he was in so much pain.

"I don't know." She whispered softly, before getting up and walking away.

"Wait!" he called suddenly. He didn't know why he said it, it just slipped out.

She paused, turning around briefly, she lifted one eyebrow.

"You can't be seen around me Granger. It's not safe." He said finally.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice laced with curiosity.

"This year- I can't, we can't be seen talking. Heck even looking at each other. Please just, don't come near me." He finished softly, not daring to meet her eyes.

As he continued staring at his hands he heard her approach. Slowly looking up he saw her lean towards him. She placed a soft kiss on his check before whispering in his ear, "Stay safe." And with that she was gone.

Closing his eyes he let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. She was smart, she knew what he meant. That's all he could hope for.

* * *

She was being stupid and she knew it. He clearly wasn't interested in her at all, but her stupid heart had to go and cause this. It was late, she knew she ought to be getting back to the tower but she just didn't have the energy. Not to mention they were bound to be up there, snogging in front of the entire common room, they really had no shame.

Coming across a tiny alcove, she kicked off her heels and leaned back, only instead of feeling the wall she felt what she thought was a body. Letting off a tiny shriek she span around to see who it was. There giving her, her second shock for the night was Draco Malfoy, tears streaming down his face as he looked up at her.

What she did next, even she didn't understand but she knew that it was the right thing to do. Scrambling forward she pulled him into her arms. At first he froze, she braced herself for his stinging comment. But none came, instead he pulled her closer to him and buried his head in her shoulder.

They stayed like that for hours. Long after they both had their turns crying on each other's shoulders. They stayed, never moving, never saying a word, just staying locked in each other's arms. As light began filling the sky they both stood up, wordlessly knowing that it was time for them to say good bye. With one last hug and a soft kiss to his cheek, she picked up her heels and walked softly and swiftly away. Soon after, he followed heading down to the dungeons while she went up to her tower.

As she laid back on her bed, one thought crossed her mind. She was grateful for old Sluggy and his ridiculous dinner parties. Without it she would have never found the comfort that she did in Draco's arms.

* * *

"They should be back by now." Hermione said nervously, pacing up and down in front of the common room fire.

"Hermione would you calm down, his with Dumbledore, what could possibly go wrong?" Ron said, he was perfectly at ease lounging on the couch.

"Oh shut up Ron! I can't take this, I'm going to check if they're back." She said suddenly, not being able to bare the tension any longer.

After quickly pulling on her shoes she raced out the portrait hole. It was only then that she realised she had no idea how they might be getting back. Eventually she decided to just head to Dumbledore's office, which would be their best bet.

And then it happened again, as she was jogging she suddenly got pulled back and into a broom cupboard. This time she didn't bother with her wand knowing just who it was. Turning around she threw her arms around his waist before stepping back and slapping him across the face.

"What the heck, Granger?" he said, his voice laced with shock as he rubbed his cheek.

"Do not sneak up on me like that again Draco Malfoy!" she shouted.

Realising what had warranted the slap he gave her a small smile before pulling out his wand and casting a silencing charm. When he turned back, all traces of the smile had vanished.

"Hermione what the hell are you doing out here?" he asked, his voice strained.

"I was going to find Harry. What's wrong Draco?" she answered, and then questioned. The look on his causing her not to notice that it was the first time he ever said her name.

"You have to get back to the tower, now! You have to go!" he said pushing her towards the door.

"NO! I'm not leaving here until you tell me what's going on!" she shouted back at him.

"They are here! And more are coming! They can't find you! They'll kill you without a second thought. Please I'm begging you just go back to the tower!" he begged.

Finally grasping the gravity of the situation, she nodded and turned to leave. Before she opened the door she turned around only to find him sitting with his hands buried in his hair. Kneeling down beside him she carefully lifted his face. Once again, she didn't know why she did it but the next thing she knew she was pressing her lips against his. After getting over the shock he moved his hands up to her face and brought her closer, deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for a few more moments before she slowly pulled away. Bringing her hands up to cup his face, she looked into his eyes and said, "You are not evil, please Draco, be safe." Quickly placing one last kiss on his lips, she cast a disillusionment charm over herself and rushed back to her common room, tears streaming down her face.

**Alright darlings that is it for now :) I hope you've enjoyed. I would love to hear your thoughts so please feel free to drop a quick review on your way out. Also I am without Beta so if you catch any errors let me know and I shall sort it out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I would just like to say thank you to everyone that has followed or favourited this story, it really means a lot me. Also I would like to thank grey chemistry for bringing the POV thing to my attention, I had the POV's separated on my word doc but something happened when I uploaded and it all kinda got jumbled into one. I will be going back to correct that though, but for now here's the next chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, whose idea was this, we all know I own none of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was over. After what felt like years, he was gone. The finality of it had only just hit her. Strange as it was, the war had ended 2 years ago, yet it was only hitting her now. She wasn't surprised though. Everyone was dealing with it in their own way. Harry had locked himself away in Grimmuld Place after the funerals. Ginny went away and began playing professional Quidditch- after being forced (by Molly) to finish off her NEWTs. Ron however, had surprised her the most, he went on to work at the shop. Once it became clear that George was not getting better any time soon, Ron stepped up and took over managing the shop.

They didn't work out, her and Ron. He was the one who had ended it. But she knew it was for the best. The war had changed her, quite fundamentally. All the things she had wanted a year ago now seem completely silly to her. She had wanted Ron, but now she realised just how badly that would have ended. She was glad for the way things ended. They were still friends and she couldn't have asked for anything more.

Another thing she wanted before all this began, was to go into Magical Law Enforcement. Only now the mere thought of looking at another dark wizard brought chills down to her very bones. She was now currently a healer. She had gone back to Hogwarts to finish her NEWTs, not many people had. But she felt that she had to. It didn't take her very long, just 6 months with the help of McGonagall.

Harry and Ginny had gotten back together. For that she was glad, for a moment it seemed as if they had drifted apart. However once Harry had gotten over the emotional trauma (which took him 6 months) he went after Ginny. She still plays, but now as captain and chaser for the Holy Head Harpies. She, like Hermione had rushed through her NEWTs, only doing it because her mother would throw a fit if she didn't.

As she set pondering over all the changes her life had taken, her fire suddenly roared to life and a tiny head popped out. Quickly jumping up she rushed over to see what the matter could be.

"Hey Mione, sorry to bother you, I know it's your day off." Said Ginny, her head poking out the fireplace, with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Gin, hey. No that's okay, I was just thinking- again." Hermione replied with a small smile.

"Darling you really should get out more, it's not healthy, spending all your free time curled up on a couch."

"Gin we've been over this before. I don't spend all my free time like that, half of it is spent with you and Harry."

"Oh good lord! There is no getting through to you. Listen, why I called. Could you watch Teddy for me please? Just for a few hours. I have practice and Harry isn't home yet, its weird today was just supposed to be a training mission. Anyway his not home yet, would you mind terribly?" Ginny asked, flashing her dazzling smile.

"Sure, I don't mind at all. You know I love having Teddy over." Hermione replied with a laugh.

"Oh you are a star Hermione! Love you! Okay I'll pop by on my way out, thank you so much Mione!" Ginny called as she began pulling out of the fireplace.

Hermione glanced around the room as she stood up from her spot on the floor. Quickly getting all the way up she began clearing up her living room. Teddy was an incredibly charming little boy, however he had quite the tendency to destroy and or eat anything he found interesting and within his reach. Hermione had learnt that the hard way, after she had left some scented candles on her coffee table when Teddy was around, she had went to get him some milk and upon returning her precious vanilla and cinnamon candles were chewed up, spat out and then spread artistically over her carpet.

After making sure that everything; sparkly, colourful or scented would be out of the two year olds reach, she made her way over to her little kitchen. After fishing around her freezer she pulled out a box of frozen pizza and left it on the counter to defrost. That was another thing she picked up, having to occasionally babysit the boy, he could be easily bribed- as long as there was some sort of junk food in it for him. Teddy livid with his grandmother and on weekends, with Harry and Ginny. With both Andromeda and Ginny being from wizarding families, muggle delicacies such as pizza, burgers and hot dogs were a rarity for the little boy. That just made Hermione's life all the more easier, the kid would do anything for a bit of that junk.

Not long after she had finished clearing up the kitchen, the sound of the floo was heard. Ginny had brought Teddy. Quickly rushing out into the living room, Hermione made her way over to the pair.

"Aunty Mione!" Teddy cried out in excitement, as he saw Hermione entering.

"Hey Teddy!" she replied, her voice equally enthusiastic with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks again Mione." Ginny said as she put aside a bag full of Teddy's things.

"Always a pleasure Gin." Hermione replied with a smile as she lifted Teddy into her arms.

With a quick kiss for Teddy and light hug to Hermione, Ginny apperated away with a loud pop.

"So, what can we do today Aunty Mione?" Teddy asked after a while, turning himself around in her arms.

"I don't know Ted, what would you like to do?"

"Could you take me to the park?" he asked, giving her the most adorable puppy dog eyes.

There was no way she could say no to that face.

"Sure darling, that would be lovely, why don't you wait here while I go put on some boots and get my coat." she said to him, putting him down on the couch.

….

The day at the park went wonderfully, after 2 hours of running around and playing on every single jungle gym, Hermione took Teddy to get an ice cream. Having walked all the way from her flat, since the park was in muggle London, and having had to walk all the way back Teddy was quite exhausted when they had returned home. It was always a laugh, walking with Teddy through muggle London. You see muggles were not exactly accustomed to seeing 2 year olds with bright blue hair sticking up in all directions- the type that looked as if he had stuck his fingers into an electric socket. Having everyone stare at her as she walked home- they were all probably questioning her sanity, after all what mother would dye her toddlers hair such a colour- was oddly entertaining for Hermione.

Once they had returned home, Hermione plonked Teddy in front of the telly before heading into the kitchen to warm the pizza. It wasn't long after they had finished off eating that Ginny arrived to pick him up.

Sighing softly Hermione quickly changed into her favourite pj's before taking a seat in front of the telly. Fully intending to spend the rest of the evening relaxing, she put her feet up on an ottoman and leaned back. Her peace however was short lived.

"Healer Granger, sorry to disturb you but there's been an emergency. Healer Jackson is in on a serious case and asked us to call you." The secretary of St Mango's called to her hurriedly, her face having appeared in the fire place

"Alright Pippy I'm on my way, call up Dean he should be there. Tell him to start damage control I'll be there in 5 minutes." She yelled, as she rushed into her room and began stripping off her pj's and getting into clothes.

True to her word, in 5 minutes time Hermione had appeared and was immediately met by Stacy, her nurse.

"Patient is an Auror, level one, was meant to be a training mission but they got attacked by a bunch of rouge death eaters. We managed to get him stable but there's a lot of internal bleeding." Stacy rattled off as they moved to the theatre.

"Hermione!" Stacy shouted before she could walk in, "Dean said to tell you before you went in, the patient- its Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**Okay that's it for now. I know some of you might be wondering why I've completely skipped over the war year completely, but don't worry it will come up, just in a different sort of way. Anyhoo… hope you've enjoyed this, if not let me know. I am open to suggestions. Oh and one more thing before I go. Updates will be done weekly. So yes the next chappy will be brought to you next Sunday. Until then, take care **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there people of the internet! After what I'm sure has been a long and trying week, I bring you *dramatic pause* CHAPTER 6! Enjoy :) **

**Many thanks to my lovely reviewer Grey Chemistry for helping me make this story better- one typo correction at a time.**

**Disclaimer: Not mind**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

For a second Hermione was rooted to the spot, she couldn't believe it. She hadn't seen him since the trial. It took her a moment to compose herself before turning around and heading into the theatre.

"Hermione, thank goodness you're here!" Dean said as she walked in, "He is not looking good, we need to stop the bleeding, fast."

This she could do, this she was good at. As long as she didn't look at his face, she could save him. Taking a second to gather her thoughts, she quickly began giving out orders to her team. She would save him. Draco Malfoy would not die.

* * *

It had taken considerably longer than expected to heal him. Whichever death eater he had been duelling really did a number on him. But she had done it, he was alive and stable, he would take a day or two to recuperate and so she had made sure to put him into a medically induced coma. He would heal better if he remained unconscious. This would also give her the time to properly collect herself. She would definitely need to in order to face him again.

Taking deep breaths to calm herself, Hermione exited the ladies room and headed for her office, she needed to have a word with his partner regarding the incident.

"I'm sorry that took so long, I ha- Harry? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, moving forward to give her best friend a hug.

"Hey Mione," he greeted, returning her hug, "I was told I had to report the incident to you."

"Wait- you're the partner? When did that happen?" she asked, clearly quite baffled.

"Well for a while now actually, only it was kept under wraps- that Malfoy is becoming an Auror that is. Many people still don't trust him and so it would have caused quite a stir." Harry replied, taking one of the available seats.

"What happened today harry? Who was it?" she asked softly, also having sat down behind her desk.

"Last month a convoy of death eaters were being transported back to Azkaban after their appeals, we don't know how as yet but they managed to break free. Amongst the ones who escaped was Lucius Malfoy. He had been on the run for a whole month before we caught up with them late last night, he obviously found out about Draco being one of us now and I'm afraid that didn't settle well with him. Obviously with it being a training mission we weren't completely prepared. We did our best but a few got away, Lucius was one of them. After the last of them disappeared we realised Draco was missing. You wouldn't believe the chaos, half the team thought he had planned it. That's when I found him, he was barely alive. Luckily Jake- that's one of the guys on the team- knew a few healing spells, those kept him together until we got him here. How is he Hermione?" harry finished with a sombre look in his eyes.

"His alive, he'll make it, but Harry- you said Lucius escaped. What happens now? Do you think he'll come back?" Hermione questioned, her brain whirring from all that Harry related.

"I don't know Mione, I haven't even been back to head office. Ginny is going to kill me, all I did was send a patronus saying I would be late. I have to go now but I promise to keep you in the loop on this one." Harry told her with a sigh, running his hands through his already messy hair.

"Alright thank you, I would appreciate that." She replied, giving him a quick hug and peck on the cheek before he made his way out of her office.

* * *

Draco awoke with a dull throbbing in his head. Blinking slowly he let his eyes adjust to the light before cautiously taking in the room he was in. it was unfamiliar, that much he was certain off, yet at the same time he felt a twinge of recognition. The combination of the two was enough to cause the throbbing in his head to increase. A few minutes after closing his eyes, in an effort to get rid of the incredible headache, he heard the door to his room open. Snapping his eyes open he saw a tiny blond girl with a clipboard at the foot of his bed.

He must have made some sort of sound because instantly she looked up, surprise colouring her features before she gave him a soft smile.

"Awake already? You were supposed to be out for a few more hours, no matter, I'll just go call the Healer." She told him in a tinkering voice, before turning around and making her way out the room.

Draco gave another sigh before rolling his eyes, he was in the hospital. Feeling silly for not realising that sooner, he began inspecting his body as best he could, trying to remember exactly how he had landed up in the bloody hospital of all places. And what did that tiny person mean by him having to be 'out for a few more hours'? How long had he been out in the first place? As he sat pondering these questions the door opened once again revealing someone he thought he would never see again.

"Mr Malfoy." She greeted with a curt nod before looking down at the clipboard in her hands. She was choosing to ignore everything then that was good. It would be better if they both did.

He didn't reply, opting to merely stare at her. Sensing his actions, Granger let out a sigh before walking to the foot of his bed.

"Mr Malfoy you had an unfortunate incident which landed you here at St Mungo's. Do you remember any of it?" She asked him, her tone completely professional.

"No." he replied, his voice coming out scratchy.

After hearing his reply she quickly conjured up a glass of water and levitated it to him.

"Drink, you'll feel better." She said shortly.

After taking a long gulp of water- she was right it did help- he looked up at her again.

With a soft sigh she began talking again, "Mr Malfoy you were attacked during an Auror training mission. Your body was severely damaged, there was a lot of internal bleeding. We managed to take care of all of that. Your brain also began bleeding during the healing and so you might still be feeling a slight throbbing in your head. That is also why you are not aware of your attack, however your memories of the incident should come back to you shortly. Any questions?" she finished.

"Yes, when can I get out of here?" he asked her, meaning for it to sound polite but it just ended up sounding blunt and very rude.

Anger quickly flashed through her eyes, but it was gone within 2 seconds in which she composed herself and replied in the very same tone, "Earliest by tomorrow morning, you need to be monitored so don't bother arguing Mr Malfoy. Oh and Stacy will be by shortly to do your post-op." she finished coldly, before turning on her heel and swiftly walking out.

* * *

Hermione rushed back to her office as fast as she could, hurriedly telling Stacy to do a post-op as she sped past her. She would not break down in front of everyone. Once she reached her office she quickly shut her door and threw up some silencing spells for good measure. After being absolutely positive that she wouldn't be disturbed she dropped against her door and brought her knees to her chest. Then finally, she let the tears fall.

* * *

**That's it for this week! Hope you enjoyed it! If not, well let me know, I could use some constructive criticism… note my use of the word constructive :)**

**As always I love hearing your thoughts, reviews make everyone happy so don't feel shy just click the button! U****ntil next time darlings! **


	7. Chapter 7

**sTwo day late. I know I am so sorry about that- I have had an incredibly busy weekend. Barely had time to think. But anyway here's chapter 7. There might be quite a few typos since I haven't had the time to do a proper check so feel free to point them out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah I wish. None of it is mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After half an hour of endless sobbing, Hermione slowly lifted herself off the ground and made her way to the tiny basin in the corner of her office. It took a while but she managed to wash off all evidence of her melt down before carefully reapplying her make up. She wasn't one for make-up. It was too much of a fuss to do every day, but the eyeliner and touch of lipstick really did do wonders for her face. So it was after quickly applying that that she straightened out her robes and made her way out of the office.

"Clara, did Stacy bring the post-op report by?" she asked her secretary, who was seated behind a tiny desk and had her head buried in a frivolous magazine.

Clara let out a tiny squeak of surprise before siting up straight and replying, "Yes Miss Granger, its right here." She finished, handing Hermione a folder.

"Alright, well I have nothing else for today so I'll be heading home. Call me if there's an emergency." Hermione told her as she took hold of the file and walked over to the nearest fireplace.

* * *

It came back to him with a tremendously sharp pain which shot through the left side of his head. At first it was fuzzy but eventually it started becoming clearer.

"_Turning your back on the Dark Lord was one thing Draco, but this, this is far worse than I feared. Consorting with blood traitors and mudbloods? How did you sink so low?" Lucius spat at his son who lay wreathing on the ground. _

"_I've sunk low? Me? You're the one who's been rotting in Azkaban for 2 years!" Draco shouted, once he managed to break free of the curse his father had put on him._

"_I see… you've turned on me Draco, your own father. Have you no shame?" Lucius sneered, shooting a curse which Draco managed to dodge. _

"_Shame? The only thing I have to be ashamed of is you!" Draco spat back. _

"_You insolent brat!" Lucius screamed before shooting curse after curse at his son until he stopped moving. Before he could check whether the boy was alive or not a low hiss sounded from nearby. After giving his son one last look, Lucius Malfoy disappeared into the night in a cloud of black. _

Of course it would be his father who landed him in the bloody hospital- granted his intention was probably for Draco to end up dead. Carefully Draco managed to sit up in his bed. Bringing his fingers to his head he began rubbing small circles against his temples. Hermione did that for him once, it was wear he picked the habit up from. Remembering her caused Draco to let out a groan. Of course it had to be her who saved him. Why she even bothered he had no idea. He had royally fucked up that relationship, the one good thing that ever happened to him and he messed it up.

What he did, what he said, was unforgivable. He knew that, and yet he couldn't help but hope that maybe she did forgive him. It has been two whole years.

Sighing softly, Draco laid back down and closed his eyes, thoughts of one bushy haired Gryffindor filling his mind. She was the only thing that kept him going through that horrible year. The memory of her soft kiss was still fresh in his mind. That memory was the reason he wasn't completely driven out of his mind, the amount of torture he had been under should have done that. Yet, he was there. Alive and well, once again thanks to Granger, only this time it wasn't her memory that saved him, but her.

As thoughts of her overtook his mind he was suddenly dragged back to the memory of that night, the night he screwed everything up.

"_Damn it Draco! You have got to stop doing that!" Hermione yelled as she was pulled back into a tiny alcove. _

"_How else am I supposed to get your attention Granger?" He asked, his voice low, his eyes downcast. _

"_Like a normal person, just call my name." she replied with a soft smile. _

_Cautiously she took a step towards him, he quickly stepped back, pushing her away. Her smile turned to a frown as she straightened up and crossed her arms across her chest, pretending as though his rejection didn't bother her. _

"_These past few years, whatever happened. You need to forget about it Granger." He said coldly._

"_What do you mean?" she asked, confusion lacing her voice._

"_We can't- Granger we can never be friends." He said to her, his eyes cold, betraying no hint of emotion._

"_What do you mean? The war is over, no one is going to care!" she whisper yelled at him._

"_Yeah well I do okay! You're a mudblood! The war didn't change anything!" he spat at her._

_With a resounding smack her hand met his cheek. Tears streaming down her face, she gave him one last loath filled glare before storming off. _

_When he could no longer hear her footsteps he slowly slumped to the ground, buried his head in his hands and began to sob silently. It killed him to do that, to say those things to her, but he had to. He was too damaged for her, damaged beyond repair. He was the epitome of darkness, and she was his polar opposite. He couldn't let her get close to him and then have her watch him being dragged off to Azkaban along with his pathetic excuse for a father._

Of course if he had known he would have been let off, perhaps things would have been different. But he had screwed it up, she would never forgive him for that and he knew it.

* * *

"Hermione! Are you home?" came a yell from her living room. Hermione was currently in her kitchen, scrubbing down the stove- cleaning was the only thing that seemed to help when she didn't know what she was feeling.

"In the kitchen Harry!" she yelled back. She continued her scrubbing as she heard his footsteps approaching and then coming to a stop.

"You're cleaning again." He said, matter-of-factly, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes I am. I hardly get off work, the grime was piling up." She replied, her back to him.

"I'm your best friend Mione- I know you. You only clean when you're anxious. So, again. You're cleaning. Why?" he questioned, taking a few steps forward and settling into one of her barstools.

Hermione gave a long sigh before dropping her sponge and gloves and finally turning around to face him.

"Why are you here Harry?" she asked.

"You can't answer a question with a question Mione- you thought me that remember." He told her with a soft smile.

"It's nothing Harry, I promise- just work. I think the long hours and pent up frustration is finally getting to me." She said with a small laugh.

"Okay," he replied, seeming to believe her, "There's actually a reason I stopped by. It's about Malfoy." He finished.

"He's doing well so far, if that's what you want to know- he should be out by this evening."

"No Hermione, that's what I came to talk to you about." He told her seriously.

"What do mean?"

"Hermione we can't let it get out that he survived." Harry said with a grave expression.

"Harry, that is insane- the entire hospital staff knows he's alive. And besides, what on earth would be the point?" Hermione said, baffled.

"Lucius is still free Mione. The only chance we have at keeping Draco safe is if Lucius believes that he's dead."

"Okay, getting that. But harry, we can't just tell everyone his dead. Eventually word will get out."

"I have a plan for that." harry said with a smirk worthy of Salazar himself.

* * *

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND POTTER?!" Draco yelled, 2 hours later as Hermione and Harry sat calmly by his bedside. The room had been silenced on their arrival since his reaction was expected.

"Malfoy, think about this. If he believes that you're dead then your life can carry on like normal- after his captured that is." Harry said, in a normal tone.

"Exactly, only after his captured. Who knows how bloody long that will take?" Draco replied with a sneer.

"Malfoy think about this logically," Hermione said suddenly, having been silent up until that point, "with you out of the way, your father's next target is obviously going to be your mother. We have her under the orders protection already- she's at a safe house so he'll never get near her. But he will try looking for her and that is when we'll get him. If you're declared as living and well his moves will be harder to predict." She finished, a little out of breath.

"Fine. Say I agree to this ridiculous plan, Potter," he said, turning to Harry after giving Hermione a long look, "you said I would have to go into hiding. Where do you plan on keeping me until then?"

"You'll be staying with me. Grimmuld Place is the headquarters of the order of the phoenix. You'll be safe there.

"Oh wonderful." Draco replied, rolling his eyes.

This is going to be a complete disaster, Hermione thought to herself as she watched her best friend and the man who broke her heart shake hands.

* * *

**Let me know what you're thinking s****o far. It's great for my motivation which seems to take a holiday every so often.****Until next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there all you lovely readers! Firstly- sorry for the delay, it has been a crazy month! As for this random middle of the week update, well it's my birthday! And so I've decided that everyone needs to be happy today! So here's a chap! Enjoy my darlings!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"What do you mean he's gone?" Hermione questioned the staff in front of her.

"Healer Granger, we honestly don't know. He was ready to leave- dressing in fact when it happened." Stella, her nurse said in a sad and slightly shaken tone.

"When what happened Stella?" Hermione asked, her voice even, trying to hide any evidence of the fact that she knew exactly what had happened.

"He just collapsed. Randomly, Hermione. It made no sense at first, but then I did a scan myself. We didn't stop the brain bleed, we probably missed something since we were focusing our energy on the rest of him… Hermione he's gone, Draco Malfoy is dead." Dean Thomas, one of the case workers said to her, his voice laced with regret and his eyes downcast.

"No." Hermione said, forcing as much shock as she could master into her tone before she barged into the room Malfoy's 'dead body' was in.

"Mione, I double and triple checked. There's nothing we can do." Dean said soothingly as he came up behind her.

"I know, it's just… Dean we'll have to notify his mother- can you make sure she gets the news before the prophet?" Hermione asked in a low voice.

"Sure, I'll get right on it… the body?" he questioned, sombrely.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it." She told him quietly.

With a quick nod he made his way out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"Up, quickly, before anyone else gets in here." He heard Hermione say in a rushed voice before he could even open his eyes. He figured she most probably gave him the revival potion- which was still taking effect and leaving his body and mind feeling sluggish.

"Oh, heavens! Do I have to do everything myself?" she whisper yelled at him, dragging him out of the bed and into the adjoining bathroom.

Slowly he was beginning to adjust to the post fake death feeling and managed to get out a few words, "Port-key, Granger." He said sluggishly.

"Oh right, here it is. Should activate any second now." She told him, handing him a toothbrush before quickly rushing out and shutting the door behind her.

Before he even had a chance to form a proper thought he felt the familiar tug of the port-key at his navel. The spinning seemed to help him completely recover and so when he landed in what he assumed to be Potter's living room he was quite wide awake.

"So, I take it everything went off well?" Potter asked, causally sitting up from his spot on the couch and laying the paper aside.

"Well, I suppose. Granger is probably taking the fake body away now." He said, getting up from where he landed on the floor and making his way over to the love seat across from Potter.

"Okay, I'm going to head back to the office now. They'll come looking for me there," Harry said to him, before turning around and shouting, "Krecher!"

"Yes master, Harry, how can Krecher help." The elf said, popping out of thin air.

"Krecher, could you show Mr Malfoy here to the guest room I had you set up. He'll be staying with us for a while and no one besides the order is to know about this. Am I clear?" Harry asked the elf, with a stern look.

"Yes master. Come Mr Malfoy, Krecher will show you to your room." Krecher said with a low bow in Draco's direction.

"Rest up, Malfoy. The order will be here tonight. You're going to need your energy for that." Harry said with a kind smile before stepping into the fireplace and disappearing in a flash of green.

* * *

"…needs to be on guard at all times, we cannot take a chance, Harry!" said one of the voices in kitchen at Grimmuld place, which drifted up the stairs as Draco made his way down.

He had been asleep for nearly four hours, waking up had been slightly disorienting since it took him a moment to remember where he was and why he was there. Never the less, he freshened up and started on his way downstairs to the kitchen since that was where the voices seemed to be coming from.

"the house is perfectly safe!" came Harry's voice suddenly, "I see no need to have a guard when there's a perfectly good fedilius charm in place- besides that, Hermione warded the place herself!"

At that moment Draco walked into the kitchen causing all conversation to seize and everyone to turn towards him. This wasn't surprising since there only seemed to be five people in the room.

"Ahh Mr Malfoy, so glad you could join us." Kingsley said, motioning for Draco to take a seat.

"Malfoy will agree with me on this Kingsley." Harry said stubbornly.

"I'm sorry, what is it I'm agreeing to, Potter?"

"Mr Malfoy," Kingsley said, cutting Harry off, "Right now your apparent death is the only thing holding this plan in place. It is my suggestion that a guard be appointed to the house at all times since this is where you will be staying."

"Why would I need a guard?" Draco questioned with a snort.

"Because, Mr Malfoy, if an attack is launched at the house and it is discovered that you are in fact alive, our plans will be set back and that will in no way help catch your father." Kingsley said slowly, as if explaining to a child.

"I beg your pardon Minister, but I agree with Potter- I see no need for a guard! I am an Auror, yes level one but I know perfectly well how to defend myself. Also the idea that anyone could get past the wards on this place, especially wards placed by Granger, is completely ridiculous!" Draco said, his voice raising with every sentence.

"I had no idea you thought so highly of me Malfoy." Hermione said casually as she walked in, "Sorry I'm late everyone- this fake death situation took a bit longer than expected."

"Not a problem Miss Granger- I am sure you know what Mr Malfoy was shouting about, I have discussed this with you first." Kingsley said to Hermione as she took a seat in between Harry and Ron.

"Yes you have Minister and I stand by what I say- there's no need to waste anyone's time. Malfoy will be perfectly safe here between the 3 of us. If you really want to station guards then I suggest having them at Andy's place, two women and a baby would need it way more than five grown adults, don't you think?"

Hermione's logic seemed to have won out whatever argument Kingsley had in place, but Draco could still see the look of hesitation on his face as he looked at him.

"So that's what this is about." He said softly, not wavering the stare he place on Kingsley.

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked dumbly, not noticing the tension that seemed to have grown within seconds between Draco and the Minister.

"He doesn't want the guard placed here for me- he wants it placed here for you. Don't you minister?" Draco asked with a sneer.

"Oh come on! You cannot be serious Kingsley." Hermione shouted out, glaring at Kingsley.

"You must see where I'm coming from with this Hermione- you out of all people."

"Me out of all people? Wow Minister Shacklebolt, I thought you were against blood prejudice!" Hermione hissed, her hair practically crackling with energy fuelled by her rage.

"No, you misunderstand that is not what I meant Hermione!" Kingsley said earnestly, backing away from Hermione slowly.

"Okay we're still lost will someone please explain?" Harry said suddenly.

"The only reason the minister wants a guard assigned to this house is to keep an eye on me Potter, it seems after everything, I am still not trusted around here." Draco said, with one last glare in Kingsley's direction he got up and swiftly made his way out of the kitchen and back to his room.

A guard, he mentally scoffed at that, if that happens he might as well start considering the room a prison cell, he thought bitterly. Sure most of the order had forgiven him but he could tell just by the way they eyed him that they still considered him dangerous, never fully trusted him. Just take for instance the way they were all so quick to assume that he was responsible for the breakout. Some things would never change and he had to just learn to suck it up and live with it. At least there was a bright side to it though, it seemed as though Hermione had stuck up for him and that was all that mattered. He knew that her forgiveness was one thing that he would never receive, and he had no one but himself to blame for that.

* * *

"D' you reckon Kingsley's right?" Ron asked softly.

The meeting had ended over an hour ago, not long after Draco had stormed off, only Ron had stayed behind.

"No, Ron, I know you don't fully trust him but Malfoy is my partner and I do trust him. He has worked had to get where he is, harder than anyone of us because his past." Harry replied, "We're not so different, me and him. Ron, just hear me out. We were both kids who got thrown into the middle of a war with our destinies already planned out for us. Neither of us had a choice in the matter- how can we blame him for something he had no control over?"

"Hermione told you that didn't she." Said Ron after a while.

"How'd you guess?" Harry replied with a laugh.

"No offence mate but that did sound like something you could come up with on your own." Ron teased, which earned him a whack on the head.

"So, you really not getting any guards?" Ron asked after the banter had died down.

"I trust Malfoy, as ludicrous as some people might find it. I see no need for guards." Harry said with finality.

* * *

**The end! … Of the chapter. Once again sorry for the delay, unfortunately I have some bad news. I'll be heading overseas in a couple days and I won't be able to update for a while until I get back, updates will be on hold now for more or less a month. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chappy! As always, your thoughts are very much welcome. Hugs and chocolate cake to all! xoxo**


End file.
